Velvet
by M. Nicole
Summary: He wanted him to beg. Exploring the intricacies of a man in mourning. Chris/Leon. Chris/Piers.
1. Prologue

**Velvet**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters! Just the games.

_A/N: Please leave feedback if you would like, I would appreciate it!_

* * *

_A month after the disaster in China._

"On your knees" he said in his rough voice, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulders and pushing him down. Leon protested for a moment, wondering if this should continue or if he should stop everything and pretend like nothing ever happened. Chris continued to bark orders at him. "I said get on your knees. Now. You wanted this." It was true, Leon had wanted it, had wanted it more than any fucking thing on this planet. Their mission together had been purely secondary. The smaller man finally got onto his knees, his blue-grey eyes staring up into Chris' face.

"Tell me what you want." Leon asked, his eyes never wavering from those of his partner. "Please" Chris smirked and unbuttoned his pants, not caring that the windows were left open in his home. He pulled his pants down and Leon could see the stiff outline of his cock in his boxers. His heart began to beat faster.

"Open your mouth." He demanded and Leon did as he was told. Chris pulled his erection out of his boxers and slowly slid it into Leon's open mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as Leon's moist tongue began to circle around the head, his lips closing as he tried to take Chris' entire dick into his throat. A small moan escaped from the older man's throat as he watched Leon. "You look good with a cock in your mouth. You like that?" he whispered, his breathing heavy. He grabbed a handful of Leon's hair and forced him to look up at him. "I said, do you like that?"

"I do." Leon panted, letting Chris slip out of his mouth, his eyes begging for more. Chris lifted the younger man up by the hair until he was on his feet. He stroked Leon's chin and kissed him intensely, their mouths opening and their tongues touching frantically. He pushed Leon against the wall and pressed his erection into him, feeling the younger man's hardness pushing against his own. He pulled Leon's head back and kissed him roughly on his throat, feeling a moan escape.

"Do you want me?"

"I do. God I do." Leon begged, and Chris finally pushed him towards the bedroom door, kissing him the entire way. Chris opened the door and the two men stumbled inside, unable to keep their hands from exploring each other. Leon fell to the bed, undoing his pants almost frantically until he noticed Chris had not followed and instead stood at the door staring down at him.

"This is what you wanted? This is sick." He spat, looking at Leon, his cock still hanging out of his pants, glistening with saliva. Leon nodded in agreement.

"I know."

"Roll over." Chris demanded, rushing to the bed and flipping Leon over before he had a chance to do it himself. He pulled off Leon's pants and noticed with a smile that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "You were ready for this." He said softly, giving Leon a smack on the ass. The sound reverberated throughout the room. Chris crawled over Leon and began to kiss his back, noticing how smooth and soft his skin was. He noticed that the younger man was touching himself. "Don't do that." He yelled, grabbing Leon's hands and putting them above his head, pushing him harder into the mattress.

"But I need – "

"I don't care what you need, this isn't about you. It was never about you." He breathed into Leon's ear, finally reaching down and caressing his ass, squeezing the firm skin and toying with his entrance. Leon jumped slightly in protest.

"I'm not ready."

"I don't care."

"Chris you can't just – " his reply was cut short as he heard Chris spit into his hand, rubbing his cock with the makeshift lubrication. Chris let go of Leon's wrists and spread open his ass.

"Well you wanted this, Leon. Here goes." He said as he slowly pushed himself into Leon. Chris let out a moan as his arousal was engulfed by the warmth and tightness. Leon tensed up against the mattress, crying out in a mixture of pain and the deepest kind of pleasure. Chris buried himself into his partner, staying there for a moment before he finally withdrew and began to slowly pump himself in and out. Leon grasped the sheets of the bed in his fists, not sure of what to do exactly. It was obvious that the situation had gotten out of his control. Chris was the ringleader now. "Does it feel good, Leon?" Chris breathed into his ear, and it was obvious that he didn't care about the answer.

Chris continued to pump into Leon, his cock sliding in and out of the smaller man until he couldn't take it any longer. He picked up his pace, grabbing Leon's hips and slamming into him, ignoring his cries. Leon could tell by the frantic pace that it would all be over soon. Suddenly, Chris pulled out causing Leon to cry out in abrupt pain. He flipped Leon over and came on the milky white expanse of his stomach. Chris stood up, smirking.

"What about me?" Leon asked breathlessly, gesturing to his erection and looking up at Chris pleading. "Please just touch me. Do something."

Chris looked down at the man and shook his head, his eyes glinting like he had some evil idea. Leon gulped.

"Touch yourself."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Do it, Leon. Touch yourself. Now." He looked into Leon's eyes and it was clear that this was a demand and not a suggestion. Chris sat back down on the bed and stared at Leon, waiting for him to begin. Leon sighed and wrapped his hands around his cock, working it up and down while Chris continued to watch.

"Do you wish it was me touching you, Leon? Do you wish it was my hand wrapped around you, making you come?" He whispered in Leon's ear. Leon moaned loudly as Chris continued to talk to him, demanding him. "You like that? You going to come for me?"

"Oh God, Chris.." Leon muttered, frantically moving his fist up and down on his cock. It was obvious by his tone of voice that he was close. He suddenly felt Chris' hand on his throat, squeezing on his windpipe and causing his vision to blur. It was then that he finally came, the hot sticky semen spurting onto his stomach and mixing with the mess that Chris had already made. Chris released his hand from Leon's neck and lay down on the bed, obviously spent.

"Well you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Leon said, wincing. He knew what was going to come next. This had been weeks in the making and he knew that nothing would change what was going to happen, that nothing would ever make this okay between them. Chris would never know exactly what he meant to his partner. Then the blow finally came, the one Leon knew was waiting.

"Get out, Kennedy. We have work to do tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
_

It had been six months since the disaster in China. The world was still reeling from the alleged terrorist attack of the C-virus and the death of the President. The Vice President, safely tucked away during the attack, had come into power. Things were rebuilding, people were healing. The war against Neo-Umbrella was still in full swing, however, and the BSAA was still struggling in the midst of it all.

Chris Redfield looked out over the vast landscape, the sloping hills and the rolling grass seeming to go on forever. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised that Spain was so beautiful, so pristine, as if an artists' paintbrush had perfected every minute detail. Even the air smelled better than it did back home. _'This is a place that Piers would have loved'_ he thought, breathing a heavy sigh. Every thought about Piers made him feel defeated. The young man had been his protege, the person who would take over once Chris felt he couldn't go on any longer. _'But he was so much more than that'  
_

"Captain? We're ready to go." Chris turned and looked at the soldier who had come in behind him. He was young, but then again all the recruits were so young now. How long had it been since he'd recruited someone close to his own age?

"Great, guess we should get going. Home's waiting." Chris said as he turned to walk back into the rented house the BSAA Alpha team was staying in. His teammates were getting all of the last bits of their gear packed into bags, all of them ready to get home. It had been a relatively easy mission this time, all they had to do was arrest a few people low in the Neo-Umbrella hierarchy. It was done in less than 48 hours. Now all that was left to do was pack up and head back to the States, as if nothing had even happened. He looked around and surveyed his team, a group of eight young men who looked up to him as if he could do no wrong. Once upon a time he would have known all of the names of the men on his team but now it seemed unimportant. He still cared for each and every one of them but ever since Piers had been gone it seemed as if there was an essential part of the team missing, a puzzle piece that had been tucked away somewhere, leaving the rest unfinished. He still remembered that haunting smile as he was ejected away in the escape pod, that unbearable desire to wake up and realize that it was all nothing more than a dream. A nightmare. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the image away but that never worked, it was burned into his mind and would forever be there when he closed his eyes. It was a haunting memory that he hated but was happy to have.

"Transport's here, Captain." said one of the men, and Chris looked out the window of the small house to see the two dark SUV's come rolling into the driveway.

"Well let's get going. Everybody move." Chris grabbed his pack and walked outside, showing his badge and credentials to the driver. He hopped into the first of the SUVs, noticing the new leather smell of the inside. He chuckled softly to himself. Sometimes the government hated the BSAA and sometimes they loved them. You could always tell by what kind of car they sent out to get you. If it was a beat up piece of shit then they were in trouble for something but if it was a nice tricked out SUV then they had managed to stay in good graces.

The ride to the airport was short and sweet and before he knew it they were boarding the plane, happily surprised to find that they had been put in first class. _'Shit we must have done something really good this time.' _Chris couldn't help but laugh, happy to be getting these great accomodations. His seat was next to the rookie of the team, a man with dark hair and olive skin. He could feel the man's nervousness wafting off of him like an aura.

"You okay rookie?"

"Yes." He spit out, stuttering, quickly adding "I mean yes, Captain."

"I'm bad with names, you're Rod... ?"

"Rodriguez, sir." the young man stammered, looking at Chris as if he wanted to say more. There was an awkward silence for a moment and then Chris realized why the man looked so familiar. There had been another Rodriguez in his team back in Edonia. He swallowed hard, the memories of that awful mission coming back to him in a haze. How could he possibly forget that those two were related? He grasped for something to say but he couldn't find any words. What could he say? No words would ever fully describe the sorrow that he felt for those men who had been through hell, turned into ghastly BOWs by that bitch Ada Wong. He could still see the pleading look on their faces, reaching out for him, looking to their Captain for any type of help. He couldn't do anything for them though. Hell, if it hadn't been for Piers he would have perished there himself.

The plane took off and eventually all of the men settled down, lazily flipping through books or murmuring to each other. No one spoke to the captain and he was alright with that. His thoughts were elsewhere. Long flights always had that affect on him, made his mind soar like the plane, probing the deepest recesses of his mind.

* * *

The scent of him in the air, the moistness of a mouth wrapped around him, the wet heat feeling like heaven on earth. Chris moaned gently and looked down at the man at this waist. Piers Nivans was like no other person in the world, someone so fiercely loyal and so amazingly talented at everything. He looked up into Chris's eyes, the slightest hint of a smile dancing behind them. His mouth worked slowly up and down Chris, causing the older man's breath to hitch. Chris pulled his cock out of his teammate's mouth, pulling him up to his feet and kissing him deeply, their tongues exploring each other playfully. Chris pushed Piers to the couch and removed his shirt, enjoying the hunger in his partner's eyes as Piers looked him up and down.

Chris straddled him on the couch, the two men barely fitting but making it work, and kissed him again. The younger man moaned as Chris rubbed the outline of his erection through his jeans.

"Do you like that?" he asked, as he playfully bit his partner's neck.

"Yes captain." Piers said breathlessly, staring up into Chris' eyes. Chris unbuttoned the younger man's jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He eyed it hungrily and spit into his hand before sliding it up and down in his fist. Piers gasped at the sensation, fluid already dribbling slightly down his erection. His head rolled back and he moaned as Chris picked up the speed. Chris felt his heart beating faster at the sight of Piers caught up in such pleasure. It was almost too much.

"Touch me Piers." He demanded roughly, unable to handle much more. The younger man smiled and slid his hand over the Captain's hardness, moving up and down in quick succession.

"Yes sir."

Chris smiled at the formality in his partner's voice. His breath quickened as the younger man worked his cock up and down, his grip firming. He knew he was close, the smell of sweat and sex in the air intoxicating him, filling him.

"Fuck, Piers." he moaned, begging to be released. He couldn't wait to come all over that smooth chest, covering his partner in himself. The image alone was enough to almost push him over the edge.

* * *

"Captain?"

Suddenly Chris was back in reality, the memory of that night fading away as quickly as it came on. He blinked his eyes like a dreamer coming out of sleep. He looked to his right and saw that Rodriguez was staring at him.

"Yeah? Sorry, must have dozed off there.."

"It's fine, sir. You were just mumbling a lot in your sleep, wanted to make sure you're good?" he asked, eyes filled with slight concern. Chris felt his ears redden as he wondered what he had said exactly, hoping that it was nothing that gave anything away.

"Sorry." he said softly, unable to come up with anything else to take the embarassment of talking in his sleep away. He sighed and looked out the window at the clouds passing below them, a heaviness in his chest that ached and twisted at the core. Memories were all he had now and eventually they would grow foggy as well, just as temporary as the clouds.

* * *

_A/N thanks for reading, please leave feedback if you would like. I had a ton of page views for the last chapter and not many reviews. Lots of PMs though and I always appreciate them! Next chapter we will find out a little bit about this relationship between Leon and Chris so be on the lookout. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

If there was one thing that Leon S. Kennedy could be positive of, it was that he didn't know anything anymore. Then again he wasn't sure if he ever knew much at all. He wasn't sure what he was doing with his life or what had led him to the path that he was on. Everything seemed predetermined, like he had no options at all in his life and just had to hang onto the train as it went speeding off the tracks.

The fight with Neo-Umbrella had taken a toll on them all. Helena Harper had quit the secret service not long afterwards and her whereabouts were unknown. Leon had the sneaking suspicion that she had gone off on her own to track down members of Neo-Umbrella in a valiant but deadly game of revenge for her sister. He was sure that he would cross paths with her again one day. All of them intersected each other's lives at some point. They were the survivors, the ones who had made it. The handful of people who had somehow survived, like cockroaches after a nuclear blast. He had been there from the beginning, from Raccoon City and now it seemed as if the war with the BOWs would continue for the rest of his life. It wasn't something to look forward to but who else would do it?

Leon looked out the window of his apartment, noticing the brightly colored flowers that were springing in the park beside his building. Birds flew by and a mother was sitting with her toddler on a bench by the fountain. He could hear their faint laughter as the mother tossed a coin into the clear water, no doubt making a wish that her baby would grow up and be happy.

That was one thing he hadn't been able to do after China. Be happy. It was something that Helena had noticed and had spoken to him about but of course he shrugged it off. It's not like he was going to blow his brains out. No, the world needed him too much. That was what wearied him. He owed something to the world, all of them did. Claire, Helena, Chris, Sherry, even Ada. They were all forced to protect people from Umbrella simply because they had the misfortune of being there when it all went down. It was a heavy burden.

A faint ringing bounced off of the walls of his apartment and drew his attention. He pulled the cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. Not surprisingly it said 'private'. No one else ever called him, no one personal.

"Yes?"

"Leon? It's Hunnigan." her lovely voice filtered through the speaker. His heart began to thud. He knew that when Hunnigan called it had to mean that something was wrong somewhere.

"Good to hear from you."

"Relax, Leon. Nothing serious. I just have a simple pick up request for you."

"Pick up request? Can't you get someone else to do this?" he said with a slight air of annoyance. He was far past the time when he had to go pick someone up or drop them off, no matter how important they may be. He had paid his dues and done his time with that lackey work and he didn't appreciate being asked to do it now.

"I know but I thought you may want to since it's someone you know."

"Someone I know? Who?"

"Chris Redfield. The BSAA is returning from Spain with important information that the President would like to see. He needs an escort there. I can send someone else." For a moment there was an awkward silence and Leon didn't know how to answer. He knew that he should, considering there was a link between him and the Chris and it would be good to ask about Claire and see how the Neo-Umbrella mission in Spain had gone, but at the same time there were a few very good reasons why it seemed like a bad idea.

"Alright, when do I need to be there?" He finally caved, agreeing to something that he knew he probably shouldn't.

"In three hours. The gate information will be sent to you. Thanks Leon."

"Thanks Hunnigan." _'I think'_ he added in his head, mentally kicking himself for agreeing. The history between Chris and himself was something that had become as twisted as his relationship with Ada. He sighed and slumped into his couch, preparing himself for the meeting of a lifetime.

* * *

It was only when Chris was waiting at the baggage claim that he saw Leon. He couldn't miss him, that was for sure. Tall and muscular, with the body that only swimmers and runners seemed to be able to achieve. Not too big but solidly built. He had seen Leon in action, had actually fought with him before, and so he knew what the man was capable of.

"Looks like I'm your escort today." Leon said softly and it was obvious that he wasn't thrilled. Chris looked back at his men, all of them grabbing their bags and being met by loved ones. He wished that he was one of them, with someone who they loved coming to pick them up and take them home. Instead, he had Leon Kennedy, a man who a few months ago had asked something of him that he could never forget.

"Yeah I guess. Let's get this over with then." Chris said and shouldered his bag. He followed Leon out of the airport and into the maze of the parking deck. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh when it was obvious that Leon had forgotten exactly where he had parked. He looked so annoyed when he was lost, his brow tightening and a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Chris could practically hear the steam about to shoot out of his ears. Finally they landed on the right floor and they loaded into his car. Chris had to admit he was a little surprised. He had expected Leon to drive some crazy sports car but it was a pretty conservative sedan. _'Guess you can't judge a book by its cover after all'_. A few moments had passed and Chris noticed that Leon had yet to put the key into the ignition and instead he was staring off into the distance, the same glazed over look that Chris was sure he sported on the airplane.

"Hey, are we going to go or what? I don't have all day." he said roughly, knowing what was coming and not looking forward to the road that they were going down.

"Yeah, sorry." Leon replied, finally starting the car. A few more seconds of tense silence followed.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong?" Chris said, finally, feeling like he had been defeated.

"I shouldn't have done this."

"Yeah well you probably shouldn't have done a lot of things but you did. Can we go?"

"What shouldn't I have done, Chris?" Leon asked, looking into the older man's eyes. Chris shifted in his seat, the anger that only Leon could bring beginning to rise up in his throat like bile.

"You asked me to do that to you and I did it. What else could I have done?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I will never understand you and I will never forgive you. I want you to know that."

"Forgive me for what?" Leon asked, a genuine shock gracing his delicate features. More moments passed with no one speaking, until it became so unbearable that Chris couldn't take it any longer.

"For turning me into a monster. I didn't want to hurt you and you asked me to and I was disgusted but I did it."

"Why did you do it then?" Leon asked before suddenly taking the car out of park and driving quickly out of the parking deck. It was obvious to Chris that this was a question that the dirty blonde didn't want him to answer and if he was honest to himself he didn't know why he did it either. Both of them had been on a week-long break after the disaster and they bonded over shared sorrows and hardships. He remembered the night well, as if it had been only days before and not months. _'I just feel the need to hurt sometimes, Chris.' _he remembered Leon had said to him, a look of rawness in his eyes that almost pained him to see. He remembered Leon's breath carried the sweet smell of tequila and he licked his lips out of nervousness.

As Leon continued to drive down the highway Chris continued in the memory of that night, the night he wished he could take back. Somehow they had ended up at the house Chris rented at the time, both of them half drunk. He remembered Leon unbuttoning his pants in the taxi, his warm hand reaching inside to caress his cock through his boxers while stealing glances at the driver to make sure he wasn't getting suspicious. Nothing too vulgar but enough that Chris wanted more. In the house they continued touching, drunkenly tripping over chairs and tables. It was then, Chris remembered, that things had taken a turn. _'If you want it you have to take it.'_ Leon had said, his voice serious. _'Leon, I don't know what you mean..' 'If I asked you to hurt me, would you do it?' _Chris swallowed hard as he remembered it. Something like that would have been out of the question, at least if it hadn't been escalated like it had. _'No I won't, I can't' _he had said. He remembered that Leon had looked at him with such a look of regret that it stung to the present day. _'Is this about your partner? He's not here anymore, Chris, you can't give anything more to him. Gone. Dead, Chris.' _

The anger that he felt at the moment was something he hoped he would never feel again. He could barely contain the rage that was exploding inside of him. Something inside of him had snapped and he decided that it may feel good to take Leon up on his offer. That was how it had started and it was something Chris regretted. By the end of the night he had felt disgusted, not with Leon, but with himself. He felt that he had been compromised that night and ever since had held a grudge against the man who had caused it.

Chris barely even noticed that they were parked in front of a large government building, all brick with giant white columns at the entrance. He could see guards at the entrance of the building and on the roof. He felt Leon finally cutting the engine, both of them not moving. Chris wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

"Should I say I'm sorry, Chris?" Leon finally said softly.

"I don't know."

"Why are you so upset about it?" The other man asked and Chris considered this for a moment, taking the time to sort out what he was trying to say.

"I don't want to hurt people, not even if they want to be hurt. I'm not a monster. Nothing like that will ever happen again." he said briskly, unbuckling his seatbelt and beginning to slide out of the car. All he wanted to do was get this over with and get a hotel. Get some sleep.

"Chris?" Leon said softly, causing Chris to turn and sit back in his seat, looking at him in exasperation. What else could the man possibly say about that night?

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Piers. I really am."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_A/n thanks for the reviews and the feedback, please keep them coming, it encourages me to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

* * *

"Would you like a dance? You're sure looking lonely."

The building smelled like a mixture of smoke and cheap perfume, with the slightest hint of sweat underneath it all. It smelled like a place where adults go to do bad things, things they probably wouldn't tell their significant others about.

"Let me make you feel good, honey."

The man at the bar was lazily pouring drinks, tendrils of smoke billowing from his nose and out of his mouth where his teeth clamped the cigarette. He smoked Reds, like any good outlaw ought to do. All that was missing was an eye patch or a scar running down the man's face and he would be set. Chris felt the hot current of addiction coiling through his body, his lungs burning for a smoke. He could practically feel it on his lips.

"Come on, don't you think I'm pretty? Don't keep me waiting."

In his lust for a cigarette he had almost forgotten the woman slowly writhing in his lap. He turned his attention back to her, Candy or Cherry or some other bullshit moniker. She had long ago lost the small purple lingerie top that she had on and her ample breasts were pressed against his chest, her perfume filling him as she whispered in his ear.

"I bet it's hard to handle a big strong man like you, but I think I could make it work."

She had snaked her hands under his shirt, her delicate fingers tracing his abdomen and slowly dipping dangerously lower, the tips of her nails grazing his pubic hair.

"And if you wanted me to bring a friend I could. Just say the word."

She laughed as she dug her hands deeper into his pants, the shrill sound like diamonds breaking hard on the floor. Chris grabbed the dancer's hand and slowly pulled it out of his pants, then grabbed her by her tiny hips and moved her off of him. His erection was embarrassingly obvious in his pants but he figured that it didn't really matter, considering what type of joint he was in. She shrugged and walked away, moving onto the next person with a stiff cock and a wallet of cash. He looked around again, noticing the cigarette holes in the carpet and the broken down stage for the first time. Under the music he could hear the faint sounds of moaning coming from the 'VIP room'. He felt disgusted.

'_Never thought I'd find Chris Redfield wasting away in a shithole like this!'_ That's what he had said to him on that day that felt like lifetimes ago. Piers was right, he shouldn't be attracted to these places, places where things were done in the dark and with people who would cut your throat for a quarter. For some reason places of vice had always attracted him, whether it was a whore house or a bar or a casino. He was like a moth to a flame, always drifting towards them and then being inevitably burned. He laughed softly. _'If only Piers could see me now.'_ The thought brought a fresh wave of the white-hot sadness back so strongly that his breath caught and he felt his throat close. He waited until it passed and then he stood, and left. He had no tab at the bar, even though he would have liked to, because it seemed wrong to drink now. Not after Piers finding him a drunken mess, and not after his encounter with Leon. There was nothing more he wanted than to drown himself in booze, forgetting everything and finally getting the pain to stop.

The air outside of the club was fresh and crisp, autumn obviously settling in. It felt good to be outside. After his briefing with the President he had just gone walking around the city, feeling like an outsider. He didn't have any home to go to, not even someone who he could ask to take him in. He knew he could have asked one of his men for a place to stay and they would have happily accepted but he didn't want them to know that their fearless leader was a homeless and depressed basket case.

Chris continued to walk along the street, the occasional car passing by and causing the leaves to stir. From a few open windows he could hear children laughing as their parents tried to get them into bed. _'This is what I've missed out on all these years. I get to protect the world and then they get to forget about me.'_ He thought, feeling older than his thirty-nine years. He felt like time had passed him by, as if he had stepped outside of it and watched it go on without him. Now that he was back in the world, for the time being anyway, he felt like it was wrong, like he had no business there. His one link to life had been Piers and he had been taken away and now nothing could ever make life whole again.

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and noticed that it was almost ten at night. He had to find a place to stay, probably some motel where he could sleep his days away until the next mission. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to remember what motels were around, when he heard a car following behind him. His back tensed and he reached into his pocket, mentally damning himself for only having a pocket knife. He quickened his pace, warming his muscles for action. The car then honked, causing Chris to jump and turn around quickly, pulling the knife out of his pocket and flicking it open in one fluid movement, his legs fixed in a broad stance.

"Ready to pounce? It's sad when we can't even walk down the street without thinking we need to be on guard, you know" said a voice from the open window. Chris let his guard down and walked over to it, already knowing who it was.

"What are you doing Leon? I'm trying to get somewhere."

The younger man looked at Chris as if trying to determine his next move, the right words to say to a man who seemingly hated him.

"You left your shit in my car, thought you might need it." He said as he gestured towards the back seat. Chris could see the outline of his pack and loathed himself for completely forgetting about it.

"Well I guess what they say about getting older is true." Chris stated flatly before going over to the passenger side and sliding into the seat. "Trust me, you're the last person I'd want to ask but mind dropping me off at a hotel? I don't care where."

"What happened to your house?" Leon asked, his brows pulled into a look of concern. He instantly regretted the question as he remembered Claire mentioning that her brother had lost the house, not because he couldn't pay but because he simply didn't. It was like he didn't care. "Don't go to a motel, fuck, just come stay with me for a day or two. I know you hate me but I owe you and your sister would kill me if you stay in a motel." He said quickly, trying to clear the air of the awkwardness his question had caused. The older man considered this for a stretch that felt like an eternity and then he emitted a sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

For a man who appeared so proper, his clothes always wrinkle-free and his hair always straightened into place, Leon S. Kennedy had a surprisingly messy apartment. Chris looked around as Leon locked the door and began to put his things away.

"It's a dump, sorry. It didn't used to be like this, but after.. well, I'm sure you understand."

Chris nodded his head. He did understand, he understood more than anyone else in the city probably did. They had both come out of that disaster scarred and with pieces of themselves missing. Every disaster took away another inch of them, every fight and every death hardened them more than they had originally thought possible. Yeah, he understood.

"It's not bad. My house was worse. Well, you know, you saw it." Chris said, the memory flooding into him like an unwanted rainfall, the black anger once again rising. Anger at himself or at Leon he no longer knew.

"Yeah, I did. Well the other bedroom is over there, it's got everything you need but you can ask if you need anything. I have to meet with Hunnigan early. Night." Leon murmured as he all but rushed into his bedroom, softly closing the door. Chris walked into the bedroom, surprised at how clean it was compared to the rest of the apartment. It was obvious that it hadn't been entered in months. He threw his pack onto the floor and flopped onto the bed, appreciating how soft it was. He hadn't slept on a proper bed in months and his back was already thanking him. He was glad that Leon had decided to just go to bed and not bother him, talking about that night wasn't helping either of them. It was better to just let it go.

Chris turned to his side and felt the weariness in his body. It had been a hard few years and he wasn't young anymore. No doubt the BSAA would be calling him up within the week with a new mission that they needed him for. His body had to be ready but as he felt the aches in his lower back he knew that he didn't have many more years in him before he had to give it up completely. He closed his eyes, staving off the thought, and drifted into sleep with the lamp still shining and his clothes and shoes still on. For once his sleep was uninterrupted by dreams, uninterrupted by that smile that seemed to haunt him at every moment.

* * *

When he woke from his slumber he looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Chris sat up and shook his head, damning himself for sleeping in his clothes. _'That's why I woke up, not very comfortable to fall asleep in your shoes.' _He thought and then began to undress, prying the old clothes that hadn't been washed in days off his sore body. He stripped down to his boxers, almost hating to be dirtying Leon's clean sheets with his dirty body, when he heard the slightest hint of a sound.

He stood still, trying to gauge where the noise was coming from and what it was exactly. A faint, stifled moan came out of the silence and he caught his breath. He knew Leon hadn't brought anyone to the apartment, he would have heard that. He walked to the wall that was shared between the rooms and put his ear against the cool surface, listening.

From the wall he heard the unmistakable sound of hitched breath, the shuddering moans and quiet grunts of pleasure. He let out a shaky breath, instantly knowing what Leon was doing in the room next to him. He pressed his body closer to the wall, trying to soak up every sound even though he knew he shouldn't and would probably regret it. Another moan escaped Leon's lips and Chris felt his cock harden at the sound, his body suddenly aching to be touched. In his mind he knew exactly what Leon's face looked like when he was touching himself, the way he panted as he stroked his cock, practically begging for release. Chris reached his hand down into his boxers, grabbing his own erection, the sudden sensation almost too much already. He used his other hand to brace against the wall as he listened to the sounds coming from the other room, his mind bringing up images of Leon stroking himself.

He pumped his fist up and down on his cock, panting, wanting so badly to barge into the next room and force Leon's head on his erection, remembering that moist mouth enveloping him, the younger man's tongue toying with him and causing him to shake. He continued to listen, the sound of skin slapping on skin now audible. Leon was close. Chris picked up his pace, imaging Leon's delicate features scrunching as the orgasm came on, picturing the hot come that would drip down his knuckles like a kiss.

Chris pumped twice more and then he felt the orgasm hit, sudden and hard, the fluid catching on his boxers and dripping down his leg. He instantly felt the regret he knew was coming and he rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up. He sat on the lid of the toilet for a moment, calming his breathing and collecting himself. He could only hope that Leon didn't hear him pleasuring himself, it would only add another layer of difficulty to the shit storm of problems they already had. Chris stood and walked back into the bedroom, changing into a pair of clean boxers, noticing that his legs were still shaking. He lay down on the bed, finally turning off the light. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep but all that came into his head were the images of Leon naked, Leon touching himself, Leon's eyes begging for a helping hand. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images, knowing they would do no good.

Sleep finally settled in, and for the first time he didn't dream of those escape pods and that haunted smile.


End file.
